Black triangle trio-Snowball fight
by DarkLegacy13999
Summary: 'What do you mean, you've never been in a snowball fight'


'What do you mean, you've never been in a snowball fight?"

The two shocked nations stared at the tall Russian, who blushed slightly in embarrassment.

'I've never thought of winter as something you can enjoy.' He mumbled. 'You know I despise the cold.'

'But the snow, aru!' Yao bent down and gathered a large pile of snow in his arms. 'They've at least got to be 10 centimeters thick! It's perfect for a snowball fight!'

'Yeah, dude! We should totally have a snowball fight!' Alfred joined in Yao's excitement, throwing himself to the ground and sinking into the soft, white snow., waving his arms and legs to make a snow angel.

'But we're here for a serious meeting, shouldn't we wait till our bosses finish inside?'

'Ivan, just when did you start caring about the rules?' Yao lightly bumped the Russian by the shoulder, grinning broadly. 'Let's have some fun!'

'Wait.'

Alfred rose from the ground, peering at the high windows of the international building. Their bosses seems to be finished with their meeting, as they exited the room.

A large grin crept up to Alfred's face. 'I have a better idea than a snowball fight…'

The three presidents exited the building, chatting politely with each other. Surprisingly, the meeting had been quite efficient. Now the Russian president just had to make sure that nothing goes wrong during Lunch, then send his guests back to their countries-

Splat!

A snowball had landed on the Chinese president's face, causing him to stagger back in alarm.

Splat! Splat! Splat!

More snowballs hassled the presidents, causing a wave of confusing and fright from their bodyguards. It was a mess, soldiers yelling and officials scampering off, followed by dozens of snowballs flying after them. The presidents were staggering around, confused and shocked. Russia's president was yelling at the top of his lungs, ordering the soldiers to quickly move them back into the building. However, his words were muffled as a snowball crash landed into his mouth, causing him to screech. America's president tried to retreat into the building, but was pinned down by a dozen snowballs, knocking him into a nearby bush. China's president had lost his glasses, and was nearly blind without them, walking around blindly and eventually crashed into a tree.

'Everyone, evacuate!' One official yelled. However, he was too late- To everyone's horror, a gigantic snowball had rolled down the hill, scattering the soldiers and crashing into the three unfortunate presidents, creating a white explosion.

Crash! Screech! Pow! If it had not been three of the most important people in the world being hassled, the situation would have been laughable. The three presidents were red faced and angry, one was spitting snow out of his mouth, another still tangled in a bush and the third wandering around trying to find his glasses.

The soldiers rushed up to help, barely containing their laughter. As the three presidents staggered up, they could see three figures standing at the top of the hill, laughing their heads off.

'How awesome was that?' Alfred grinned.

His only reply were the two other nation's howls of laughter.

'We're very sorry.'

'We're extremely sorry.'

'Apologies, we got carried away… Da...'

'Carried away?' Russia's boss snapped, 'Ivan, you know how important this meeting is!'

'Wait!' Alfred blocked Ivan from the furious president, 'It's my fault to suggest this in the first place! Please don't get angry with Ivan!'

'Please don't punish him!' Yao put a hand around Ivan's shoulders, looking pleadingly at the president.

'Well, Alfred, you are officially grounded for a month.' America's boss sighed. He was way too used to this.

'Yao…' China's boss began.

'Fine, fine. We'll Behave. My condition is that you'll start actually trying to solve the air pollution problem in Beijing.'

'Yao, you know that it is not possible for…'

'And maybe give America some more time to pay back his debts, da?'

'Thanks, dude-'

'There will be no conditions.' The other two presidents stately sternly.

'Fine.' Yao huffed. Suddenly, he picked up a ball of snow and hurled it at his president's face. Without a pause, the other two nations followed suit, giggling and screeching as they ran away from the building with three maniacal bosses chasing after them.

'SNOWBALL FIGHT!'


End file.
